marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Emma Frost (Earth-616)
Emma Frost I like Emma, but why do they always make her weird in some series but in all the mini-series she acts seriously? I'm mean it's even revealed in Astonishing X-men that Cyclops thinks Emma is weird. --User:MutantKingMagneto (UTC) Where is the source for her being a smoker? I don't read very much X-Men, but I have never seen her smoking before. Telos 11:28, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Did she really go to stripper school or not? If she did, that's fine and we will include it. I just can't tell if its true or someone's idea of a gag by the way its currently written.--Max 04:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::From what I understand "education" is supposed to be formal education. There is no "stripper school" as such. --edkaufman 12:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It was revealed in Deadly Genesis, I believe, that she never had formal dance training but used her psionic powers to make the men of the Hellfire Club see what they believed to be the best dance they could see. User: Heliosis May 5th, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone have a more appropriate image of Emma Frost that is not fan art?? Because Everytime I tried changing the image as appropriate as possible I can't seem to find any. Photo There is no such thing as an appropriate photo of Emma Frost. She started as a villain that wore lingerie all day. After she became a good guy, at the Massachusetts Academy, she simply made variations on that uniform and continues to this day. Emma started as a sex symbol and that will never change. Wolverine even commented on it, during Astonishing X-Men: Xenogenesis Vol 1 1. :--Wazzirving 02:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving ::I think the point being made is that there's too much FAN ART. See my entry at the bottom of this page. Jros83 14:23, February 8, 2012 (UTC) breast implants the apparent fact that she has breast implants has been up for ages and no one has provided a reference for it. Someone claimed it was revealed in New X-Men #118, but I checked the ish and found nothing. So I guess unless someone finds the reference, the fact is out. However, I was also pretty sure she had mentioned that before... anyone else's memory better here?--edkaufman (talk) 13:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :In New X-Men #139 there is a flashback where we see Past Emma. Present Emma admits she's had cosmetic surgery. Past Emma is considerably less buxom than Present Emma. I can see where one could reach that interpretation. Or she could be talking about a nose job. --Savageland 13:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I've heard her admit to cosmetic surgery and having the best body money could buy in many issues, but I don't remember a direct admit to breast implants or an issue. :::---Wazzirving 19:01, June 14, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving :::: Well, in the Emma Frost miniseries, http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Frost_Vol_1, she is shown as flat-chested: a school foe – Matilda Brant – distinctively remarks on it in the first volume. -- Look Again Actually, Don’t . . . 06:35, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think implants are the only possible explanation for why someone's bust could increase over time, I wouldn't jump to a conclusion that is what she meant by 'money can buy'. There might for example be hormonal supplements she could've taken to cause that. Or some kind of massage regime. Perhaps she bought a pec deck talk2ty 19:37, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Middle Name The apparent fact that her middle name is Grace has been up for ages and no one has provided a reference for it. In the recent X-Men: Earth's Mutant Heroes Vol 1 1, her real name is "Emma Frost". They correctly got "Henry "Hank" Phillip McCoy" and "Charles Francis Xavier", so why would they leave-out her middle name? Just asking for a reference, so that we can put-up her name the government calls her. :--Wazzirving 18:42, July 9, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving : In her name is "Emma Grace Frost". --Harasar 19:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) White Queen If it's in the opening descriptions, then that's her codename. :--Wazzirving 10:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving :It's a character listing for a first issue where they're likely to give people as many familiar references as possible. :--GrnMarvl14 15:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Where is your reference? Who are you to make that accusation? You are really pulling rank to just DECIDE that is what they meant. The woman was called White Queen, while they were giving code-names at the opening of the book. You are telling me that they did not want us to call her White Queen, but for past readers to associate her with White Queen. Even though, we, as past readers, know that she was once the White Queen? Or are you saying that new readers needed to know that she and the White Queen were one and the same? If what you say rings true, then why did they wait until that issue to call her White Queen? She has been listed as Emma Frost ever since the X-Men moved to Graymalkin Industries and the narrator began to use the red "X" to describe code-names and powers. If they just wanted us to reference her, why not start somewhere before now? Would you say that, just now, it's been long enough that we have forgotten she was the White Queen? Just because they start (over) a new book, they needed to remind us? VERY bold statement to say what others are thinking, Brad. I respect you, but do not stand behind this idea AT ALL. :::--Wazzirving 02:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving :::I think she may not have been called White Queen in many other past issues (with the whole red x thing you mentioned) for good reason. She doesn't really go by it. Hasn't in a while. The issue in question that said White Queen was Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 #1, correct? Perhaps they wanted to bring it back with a new change, or perhaps they are just putting it there historical wise. It's a new #1, and I also think that it could be to try and get people to be familiar with her. Sure, she's a pretty big character, but there could be plenty of Marvel "fans" that don't know her name. Maybe historically-wise they want to remind you she was once a villain, using the alias White Queen, as was mentioned in the comic in question as well. And why would she want to be reminded of her days with the Hellfire Club? I don't think 'White Queen' should stay. Just saying. :::--'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 02:31, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Of course I'm not the one to make the call. What I'm saying is wait. Wait until she's called as such in the comic. As to why not start somewhere before now, it's quite simple: It's a first issue. People will pick it up who haven't picked it up before now simply because it's a first issue. White Queen, like Sub-Mariner, might be easier for people to recognize who haven't read the series in a while. It's not to remind we have been reading, but to help those who HAVEN'T been reading. The whole point of the relaunch was to get not just new readers but those who haven't read in quite some time, and are maybe looking for a good jumping on point (and NOTHING is easier or more inviting than a #1, just ask DC, whose relaunch managed to allow them to overtake Marvel in sales for the first time in quite a while). ::::As for a reference, let me point out the exact same book. The roster in the back. Where EVERYONE except Emma and Namor are listed by code names (and Hope, of course, but that's irrelevant since she lacks one). Cyclops is Cyclops. Magik is Magik. Yet Emma is Emma Frost. Namor is Namor. First page is meant as an introduction. A summing up of events. A way for new readers to know what led up to this. The final page is a less formal listing, mostly to help old readers know who's where (let's be honest, a new reader likely won't know nor care who Boom-Boom is, yet there she's listed...as Boom-Boom, despite her going by simply Tabitha Smith for a time). ::::--GrnMarvl14 03:16, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I saw that you responded to my talk and probably should have left a majority of my opinion there, but I agree about not being sure and I don't have a problem keeping it off. The problem was that, in your reasoning, you made the decision for Marvel's reasoning. And Johnny and Brad, let's not forget that X-Men already restarted (X-Men Vol 3 #1) and she wasn't called White Queen there. That was to dispute your idea of a new number 1 reference. I'm playing advocate and saying that they (Marvel) has had numerous chances to call her White Queen, but didn't and when they relaunched this new book, Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 #1, they did. That is why I assumed that they wished to continue the past name. I also agree that she wasn't called by it the entire book and in the corresponding X-Men book either, but at the "code-names" page, she was listed as White Queen. That qualifies, in my book, as a current alias. :--Wazzirving 05:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving ::Actually, that doesn't refute it. She's one of the featured characters in Uncanny X-Men (and has been for some time). X-Men has a rotating cast (and also didn't feature a cast front page on the first issue). Add that to her playing a very small role in the first arc (but, yes, a bigger role in the second arc), and it makes sense there was no need to refer to her by White Queen in a cast list, or even include her. Uncanny X-Men is a series that ran for almost fifty years. Restarting it was a MUCH bigger draw than a new X-Men series, and was bound to get MANY more new readers. ::And, again, we have ONE instance of her being called White Queen. Within that SAME BOOK she's not once again referred to as White Queen, including in a list of characters that includes characters not even seen in that book (or seen in ANY book for quite some time. Lifeguard and Crosta, specifically). Clearly that list was meant for returning fans (who else would know or care who Lifeguard is?), whereas the front page is ALWAYS meant for new readers (why else would it sum up events from the last issue?), and would then need to refer to her by a more popular name (again, I point to Namor to back that up). And, to use your own reasoning: They had plenty of opportunities to firm up White Queen being her codename again. But they didn't once do that. ::I'm in no way saying this is Marvel's reasoning. I'm saying this is A reasoning. And I'm advocating caution over inaccuracy (her real name is still Emma Frost, right? And she hasn't been referred to as White Queen by any of her teammates, right?). ::--GrnMarvl14 22:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I realize that we've butted heads, simply because of the tone. We both agree on the same points, except for the fact that maybe because she wasn't referred to as White Queen in any other relaunch, she MIGHT be returning to the name. If you would have simply wrote "I'm in no way saying this is Marvel's reasoning. I'm saying this is A reasoning." at first, we would've ended this after two paragraphs. I apologize for my part on the misunderstanding. I'm okay with waiting and my only arguement for the opposition is: if they have relaunched other books and continued to call her Emma Frost, then the fact that they decided to call her White Queen again needs to be taken into consideration. ::::--Wazzirving 23:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving ::::PS: I don't think that the length of the comic's running has anything to do with changing a characters name on the "code-name" page. You're saying that Marvel simply wished to confuse us, only on the longer running comics, other than the newer ones? We're not going to know why anytime soon, but I would bet dollars to pesos that isn't a reason. :::::Keep in mind, the X-Men Vol 3 wasn't a relaunch, it was a new title. X-Men Vol 1 became Uncanny, and X-Men Vol 2 became Legacy, both of which are/were still going. It was a new title with an old name (and, again, there was no recap page, so her not being called White Queen there is a moot point. There was no place for her to be called White Queen. And add that to Uncanny being their flagship X-title). And I'm not saying they were trying to confuse you, I'm saying they were merely trying to ease the confusion that might be felt by returning readers. That's why it's only seen on the recap page, not on the team roster, nor inside any of the books. It's for people who remember Emma as the White Queen, but maybe aren't aware of her being on the X-Men (which, if you aren't aware Emma is an X-Man, your last visual of her would have been as the White Queen). :::::--GrnMarvl14 23:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :With Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 2's release, can we safely put this to rest? :--GrnMarvl14 23:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Omega level she is omega level is she not was it not confirm she said to mystique you cant hide from a omega level telepath soemthing like that it was under the writing of Matt Fraction that she was confirm as a omega level mutant here Matt confirms it himself Matt Fraction: Yeah. She’s stuck in diamond form. She’s an omega class telepath. She can’t risk giving the Void access to that. So, the X-Man’s telepath is stuck in a diamond here is the site if you wanna verify for your self http://www.emmafrostfiles.com/2009/09/fraction-discusses-emma-frost-in-nation-x/ (Sonicwave567 01:23, December 11, 2011 (UTC)) : Omega level telepath and omega level mutant are two different things.--Harasar 09:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with your comment, Harasar, but do you think they were talking about her Omega level diamond form? :::--wazzirving exactly how is omega telepath different from omega level mutant ? (Sonicwave567 14:33, December 18, 2011 (UTC)) :Because she has two different mutations. Telepathy and a diamond form. ::--Wazzirving 14:49, December 18, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving so does jean telekiesis and telepathy ,and iceman has cryokinesis and iceform water form vapor form and has hydrokinesis and other power there still omega level mutants (Sonicwave567 16:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC)) :Bobby Drake's power is Thermokinesis. Everything else derives from that. Jean Grey-Summers has, at times, been an omega level telekinetic and had no telepathic powers. When she first joined the X-Men and she was about an omega when she joined X-Factor. It is possible to have two powers, that have nothing to do with each other, and one be stronger than the other. ::--Wazzirving 16:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving : it is even more unclear what an omega-level telepath is than an omega-level mutant. At least, with omega-level mutants, we have some hints (practically unlimited energy levels were mentioned in the comics at one point, for example). Omega-level telepaths was a term introduced much later, and from my memory, it has only been applied to Xavier and Frost in one issue, both of which have never been called an omega-level mutant anywhere.--edkaufman (talk) 23:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Depictions out of control Marvel's official depictions through the eras notwithstanding, there's too much fan made art being showcased here. Emma Frost fan art typically tends towards clothed pornography. There's plenty of good examples by MArvel itself to showcase the character's prediliction for being as undressed as possible in-universe. The fact that there's so much fan art that takes it to a smehow even further level lends one to think it's simply a fangasm all over the page. Is it REALLY necesary? Jros83 14:21, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Phoenix Force Emma has the phoenix now? What happend ? How When and Where? her name is phoenix now and her costume changed someone tell me what happend to her!!! It was in Avengers vs. X-Men. But it is over now. Antvasima (talk) 21:29, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Telekinesis In the pages of Secret Wars, Emma has been seen using telekinesis atleast once, while helping during a clean up. Even though she hasn't used it again since consciously, should that be noted on here somewhere? :Judging by the panel accompanying the mention of Emma's telekinesis, you're referring to events that happened in . This series features versions of heroes from an alternate reality, Earth-16191, so the Emma Frost in that issue wasn't regular Emma Frost --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:28, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Emma Frost Page Quote. The current quote on Emma Frost's page is 6 years old. Apart from that, she's also gone through major character development, esp. in the Death of X series. It doesn't quite represent her now. I wish to propose an update to the very same, preferably the one from IvX #0. -- Look Again Actually, Don’t . . . 06:46, December 4, 2016 (UTC) strange parallels https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Frost_(screenwriter) is behind the majority of the episodes in 2013 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_White_Queen_(TV_series) ... https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0296491/ traces this writer back to 2000 where she wrote 2 episodes of a series called "The Queen's Nose"... Is it possible that this writer might have changed their name the Marvel character's, and was inexorably drawn to "Queenly" titles, including the adaptation of the 2009 novel https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_White_Queen_(novel) and its sequels? talk2ty 19:33, January 24, 2019 (UTC)